


Cold Comfort (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Simple as One of Your Hands BY Draycevixen [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>填梗：赤裸裸毫无遮拦，你就像一粒脱了壳的麦子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511172) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



 

**执子之手** **系列**

 

 

Title:Simple as One of Your Hands

Author:Draycevixen（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/series/26017>

 

授权：

 **BLANKET PERMISSION (under certain conditions):** I am happy to give permission for any of my stories to be translated or podficced as long as you link back to my original story and credit me. It would be particularly lovely if you wanted to post it to AO3.

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

全系列3篇，分别有独立的标题、警告和内容摘要。

全程清水

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Simple as One of Your Hands** **执子之手** **系列 =====**

 

 

**徒劳安慰**

 

 

Title:Cold Comfort

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Community: comment_fic, Comment Fic, Introspection, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 

**Summary** **：**

Written for a prompt by Doreyg, at the livejournal Comment_fic com:

_Naked, you are slender as a naked grain of wheat._

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/511172>

 

 

**摘要：**

填梗： _赤裸裸毫无遮拦，你就像一粒脱了壳的麦子。_

 

**警告：**

自我剖析，焦虑，伤害/安慰

 

 

**===== Cold Comfort** **徒劳安慰 ====**

  

 

他的搜寻耗时费力，但最终呈现在眼前的选择却显而易见。Reese是个聪明睿智，能力极强，又绝对无情的人，曾经不可避免地执行了一些最大无畏的任务；他的不完美刚好令他成为最完美的武器。

 

他曾经告诉过Reese，迟早他们都会真的死去，可私下里讲，鉴于前特工才从鬼门关绕了一圈回来，他真的从心底里认为Reese的生命力相当顽强。Snow灭口行动的失败恰恰更坚定了他的想法。

 

Finch在椅子里动了动，这么窝着一会儿肯定会肌肉僵硬得厉害，他静静听着平日里最令人安心的一片沉寂。

 

他还没给吓糊涂，所以在慢慢琢磨，停车场那件事之后的这些天里，自己如此深切地关心着Reese的康复情况，从某种程度上大概也能解释为，他很关心如果失去了Reese，那么拯救无关号码的事业将会受到重大损失。他脑子里哪怕一秒种都没有想过，失去了Reese，对他自己来说会是怎样的打击。

 

Finch揉了揉酸痛的脖子，决定不去扭头看时间，因为距离他上一次看表绝对不会超过10分钟。

 

他想象，如果自己有朝一日会和别人说起自己的缺点，那估计会是他对于自身残疾的过分消极否定，不过很庆幸，反正他的自尊也从来不局限在身体条件上。

 

他自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，怎么能和任何人谈论这样的事情，也只是想想罢了。

 

不，他太明白自己真正的弱点：他对外界缺乏信任，他只相信自己的想法，他的狂傲已经杀了一个他爱的人，还把他自己从另一个人身边永远放逐，以及威胁到了……John。

 

不屈不挠，坚强犹如战神般的Mr. Reese，现在却一动不动躺在床上，毫无反应，和John本性中好动的一面大相径庭。

 

Finch的呼吸抽紧了，他强迫自己集中精神，慢慢吸气，呼出；前特工随时都可能需要他的帮助。

 

不对，Reese还是Reese，就算和Snow遭遇，也远没有到破碎的程度。只是他对John的价值……对John的感觉已经完全改变了，他在好不容易压下自己因为前特工最近受伤而激荡的情绪之后，如释重负地由衷感激上苍。

 

他应该考虑去换件衣服。Finch心不在焉地用手指捻着Reese沾在自己袖口的血迹，殷虹早已转为干涸黯淡。

 

他是个愿意习惯成自然的人，一切都可以预测才是最好，因此对于这令人不安的事件，他的第一反应就是有冲动要逃跑，想远远甩开所有和自己的过去有联系的人。不过同样，他对于保护John的渴望与自保的本能一样强烈，因此他不能离开，这次绝对不行。

 

是时候去检查一下他的病人了。Finch小心翼翼站起来，确保自己的腿能承受身体的重量，然后慢慢瘸过客厅，走向卧室。

 

稍后如果他还有精力，他准会笑话自己此时的愚不可及。逃避完全没必要，因为John永远不可能想要他的亲近。

 

无用的安慰，或许吧，但无论怎样也算是安慰。

 

 

 


End file.
